The adventures of Larxene and Aqua-nort
by Erisandmira
Summary: "Either kill me or take me as I am, because I'll be damned if I ever change." Larxene quoted. Aqua rolled her eyes. As unappreciative of Marquis de Sade genius as always. Honestly, this is the thanks Larxene get for trying to make her more cultured. "I don t have issues." Aqua denied. "Please. You've got more issues than a newspaper," Laxene smirked.


If you ask Larxene organization XIII have more flaws then there are annoying keyblade wielders running around. Her boot heels clicked sharply on the glass-floor of the Castle That Never Was (Ugh, what a stupid name) as she stalked on to her destination. Cold licked at her face and crept under her clothes. She speeded up to gain some semblance of warmth. Oh, how she detested the hallways lack of heat.

To mention a few other flaws; their useless coats were tacky at best, their members inept or treacherous, plus vague ass goals and a fucking insane leader. Her joy over her resurrection was dampened severely when she found out that their esteemed leader had multiplied. One of him was even a damn brat! She _hates_ children.

You would think joining a mutiny the first chance she got would clue the guy in that she could not stand him. Much less a fucking dozen of him. Still, she was going off track. Lack of females in the organization was right up there with her burning hatred for their honored leader in her endless list of their failures. Too much testosterone was not good for any work environment. The fact that she was the group's only female member was a downright crime someone should have gotten their skull rip out and beaten to death with it. Preferably by her. That goody two-shoes brat did not count as, well, _anything_ really.

This left her in a bit of a mental predicament, when she finally arrived at the wedge-shaped room that serves as their lounge. In front of the giant window stood a slivered haired woman with a straight spine. Despite the room´s strong lighting, the woman was almost completely shrouded in darkness. Her whole posture projected elegance and power. She surveyed the space which Kingdom Hearts previously could be seen floating in the distance the town, with her back turn on the newly arrival blond. Larxene was abruptly reminded of Xemnas and fervently started praying that the woman wouldn't start to monologue.

Deciding to end the silence that meet her instead Larxene cheerfully called out. "Hello, there newbie! Are you enjoying the view?"

When the newest membered failed to produce a response or even acknowledge her, Larxene couldn´t help the building anger. She took it as a sign that she found her unsatisfying to talk to. That the woman found her unworthy of her attention. A familiar sting of pain hit her. Useless. Unimportant. Good-for-nothing. With her heart came her oldest and most miserable friends. The silence continued to hang in the air as the woman dared to ignore _her_.

"Am I interrupting your pathetic brooding? Or have the years of isolation left you unable to engage in conversations?" Open sarcasm and mockery entered her voice. The woman´s head snapped in an instant from gazing out of window with unfocused eyes to glaring at Larxene. Fierce golden eyes greeted her. Indicating that she's one of Master Xehanort's vessels. Like all of them. Damn that narcissistic prick.

"She understands! There might still be hope for rehabilitation, how wonderful," she gasped.

The woman looked at her with an emotionless expression. A hint of disapproval colored her eyes. "You must be the member assigned to work with me."

"Ooh, aren't you clever. The name's Larxene," the smiling siren said. Pairing up for a mission is far from unusual. However, Xemnas has indicated that their partnership would be a far more permanent arrangement. Larxene assumes it is because of an understandably lack of trust in her.

"Aqua," was the short and brisk reply. No part of _Aqua´s_ stance or piercing look was welcoming and yet, she felt the urge to cross to her. To poke holes in that sophisticated façade till the woman broke. Maybe then she would not reject her. As her dear Marquis de Sade once wrote ´The only way to a woman's heart is along the path of torment.´ And nothing was more fun than inflicting damage on someone els.

"What a cute name!" Larxene said. "The other watered themed member will no doubt be excited. I sure you´ll be just as _dependable_ and _valued_ as him," her greatest regret was dying before that idiot.

Aqua eyes narrowed a fraction. Seemingly catching the insult. With an air of superiority Aqua asked. "Did you come here for a reason?". Perfectly conveying that she thought Larxene was wasting her time.

"I figured it would be fun meeting my new partner, after all we´ll be spending a lot of time together. Might as well become friends, "the nymf scoffed. And what a disappointment she was proving herself already. Larxene had hoped… No, this was better. No one here could be trusted. Something flashed beneath the surface of Aqua´s hardened expression and Larxene hurried to investigate the sudden shift. A normal person might back off as soon as they've been given a sign that they're causing pain to someone. But not Larxene. That's precisely what she had been looking for. Signs of pain are signs of encouragement to proceed. It meant that her victim can no longer defend themselves or do anything but take damage. How could she not plunge on and proceed to cast even more damage?

She tossed her head and looked her in the eyes. "Afterall, years of crippling isolation must have taken a toll on-" She did not get the chance to finish her sentence. In the span of seconds Aqua crossed the room and grab the her by the neck with one hand. Her feet dangling in the air for a moment before Larxene overcome the shock. Lightning charged hands grabbed the assaulter. Aqua tighten her grip and held on despite the pain with unaffected strength.

The fuck? How? Her quick attacks are the epitome of lightning speed! Larxene could not understand how the woman overpowered her so quickly. She glared at the beast suffocating her. Meanwhile, burning rage hissed through Aqua´s body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release in the form of violence. Larxene could feel arm strangling her shake. Thus, inflicting more pain as her nails digged in the blonds flesh. Aqua´s eyes were narrowed, rigid and hard. Her rage held all the power of a wildfire, you could practically see the flames roaring in her eyes, ready to ignite anything that she encountered. In that moment Larxene was certain that woman was going to kill her. Slaughter her like nothing. Leave her as a discarded toy. She did not want to die. Hot tears threatening to leak out, her vision blurred. Not again. Not by the hands of the unstable maniac assign as her partner. _Not before tearing this fucking bitch to pieces!_.

But before she could even try to counter again she was released. Shaking legs couldn't even hope to maintaining balance. She fell gasping pathetically for air on the floor. Her neck spotting a extensive red color, with deep fingernail claw marks imprinted on her skin.

"Spare me your comments. Don't ever question things you know nothing about. You are nothing. You are a nobody." Aqua spat. Then she turned around, leaving the room.

Larxene continued to gasp for air. Her legs refused to move, too shocked, too embarrassed at the sudden defeat. Humiliated, she glared at Aqua´s disappearing back. This would not go unpunished. She would make her pay for making her feel this way. For making her a victim. Her burning hatred melted in to sharp knife ready to be thrown. She would not be caught off guard again. Promise of vengeance calmed Larxene. Yes, she would make her rue the day she messed with the Savage Nymph.

Kingdom hearts, why do the keyblades only choose self-righteous pricks or emo assholes?


End file.
